If Love is a Crime
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: I know it's been done before, but I hated the ending to Bebop! I'm a SpikeFaye shipper! Spike finds out Julia is alive, and this leads to tracking her down and making sure she's safe once and for all. Faye tags along and their love is going to be tested t
1. Default Chapter

Konban-wa! It's me Faye Valentine and

Faye: Hey you're not Faye you little twerp!

Sweat drop: No I'm Sakura Angel but I did this fanfics cause I like Faye/Spike shippiness and Spike's hot!

Faye: Watch it kiddo.

Right right onward!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop (If I did I'd have made Spike and Faye get together.) They belong to Studio Bones and other respective owners. I do not own the song If Love is a Crime from the Chicago soundtrack. Chicago is property of Paramount Pictures. The only thing I own is the plot! Thanks, read and review. Constructive criticism is fine (No swearing please). Reviews are appreciated.**

_If love is a crime then I do my time whether it's wrong or right you can sentence me _

_to life._

_If love is a crime then I do my time whether it's wrong or right you can _

_sentence me to life_

Faye felt the tears sting her eyes as he walked away. She loves him; had

loved him since their eyes first met. Now he's going to die. She fired warning shots, because

she's so afraid, so horribly afraid. Deep within my heart she knows he'll never come back.

How can she live without him? He's what keeps her going, what gives her a reason to wake up in the morning.

_Some might say I'm guilty of love in the first degree. If the jury _

_wants to lock me up and throw away the key. _

"Spike I love you!" Faye called out hoarsely her voice raging with emotion. Life without him will be unbearable.

"Spike she's dead! Please don't throw your life away!" Faye begged referring to Julia.

There's no greater punishment than what she faces inside.

He turns around only for a moment, his face close to hers, his breath caressing her

skin. Too many times have she has dreamed of him kissing her. Those eyes so full of sadness

and heartache, she loved him with all her heart and soul.

He bends down and kisses her lips softly.

She kisses back, dying to just beg him on hands and knees to come back to the Bebop.

He brushes a strand of hair from my face. He looks into my eyes; I'm trying to hold back  
the tears. "I have to do this, goodbye Faye." Spike says without much emotion behind his voice.

He starts to walk away, then she softly hears him whisper, "I love you." The tears flow began to run down the usually strong and snappy Faye's face.

_If love is a crime baby I do my time whether _

_it's wrong or right you can sentence me to life._

She feels like my death sentence has been cast as she stands there; she's helpless watching him walk away.

"Spike!" There's practically a moan in her voice as she called his name.

"Come back!" Of course her words are fleeting. She's losing the man she's so desperately in love with.

The man named Spike who hides what he really is underneath his casual tough guy image.

Faye Valentine has fallen so deeply that the light of love can be blinding.

She sits here, begging, hoping, and praying somehow someway my Spike Spiegel will come back alive.


	2. Reunion

If Love is a Crime: Part II

If love is a crime baby I do my time.

Whether it's wrong or right you can sentence me to life.

Some might say I'm guilty of love in the first degree

So were the thoughts of one woman. She stood carefully on the deck of the docking bay. In this world, liquor, betting, and gunshot hit hard. It had been a month since Faye Valentine had left the Bebop. She was deep in depression over Spike's death at the hands of Vicious. She'd brought in enough woolongs to pay for her debts and help out Jett. Ed and Ein were with Ed's father. Faye began to feel she had nothing to live for anymore. A serious underground smuggler had a rich amount of woolongs on his head.

"It might be tricky, oh well I can handle it. I sure wish my partner in crime was still around." Faye had visited the empty headstone and cursed Julia under her breath. 

"Damn you! Why couldn't you let me love him! It's all your fault he's dead!" Faye yelled into empty air. "Stupid lunkhead went and got himself killed. He knew he was alive!" Faye had nearly been in tears. Faye put out her fifth cigarette for the day. She'd changed. Neither ponies nor dogs excited her. Faye's spirit had died along with Spike. After a hard bounty, Faye dropped onto the Bebop to check on Jet. Instead, she was greeted by the yelps of a Welsh corgi and a much too familiar voice.

"Faye Faye! Jett person knew you were coming!"

Faye jumped back. "Ed! You're back!" Ed was being her usual hyper self.

"Ed miss Bebop hot dog bun all too young all's fair in love and war!" Ed announced happily. Ein barked at her.

Faye stuck out her tongue. "Shut up mutt I didn't miss you!" Jett came out from he hangar. He had oil on his hands; he'd been repairing the Hammerhead.

"Hey Faye." He greeted. "

Hey Jett. I just got some woolongs for bounty so I thought I'd share the wealth." Faye said. She then showed him the groceries she'd been concealing.

"Damn Faye you've changed." Jet knew why. It was obvious Faye had been in love with Spike. Spike had abandoned her and went to die for Julia, who didn't even love him. Faye wasn't in the mood for peppers and beef Jet's "specialty". She again watched the mysterious video that had been sent to her. That was before the accident, before she'd been frozen. She could remember parts of her past, but the great majority was a blank. Faye was tumbleweed blowing in the wind. A tear fell for her eye.

"What are you doing here! Man you scared the living crud out of me!" Jet gasped. Faye was half listening.

"I just got out of a coma." A deep, rumbling voice answered Faye's blood froze. That voice, it had an edge of sadness and sarcasm. It was Spike Spiegel! But he's dead! Faye's brain screamed. She'd seen his bloody beaten body with her own eyes!

"Where's Faye?" Was the second pair of words out of Spike's mouth.

"She was in her room last time I checked." Jet replied a matter-of-factly.

"Ed is so happy to see Spike-person again!" Ed said in her high-pitched voice. Faye was underneath her sheets, paralyzed. Spike peered in, his green-brown hair looking tussled and unkempt.

"Faye?" Spike called tenderly into the darkness.

"Spike!" She replied with longing in her voice. Spike came over and sat on the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"You went to die for Julia." Faye replied with bitterness in her voice. Spike ran a hand over her bare leg. Oh that feels good. Faye practically moaned. "

I didn't go to die for Julia. I went to stop Vicious and find out if I was really alive. Besides Julia isn't dead." Great, Faye thought, itchy pants would run back to her.

"Why did you go then?" Faye spat.

Spike smiled. "To kick Vicious's ass"

Faye laughed. "Typical lunkhead, why did you kiss me like that?" Spike leaned over and French kissed her hitting her half naked body. Faye couldn't describe how sensuous it felt.

"Because I love you I came back for you." Spike's different colored eyes looked sincere.

Faye finally felt her life come back. "Aishiteru." She replied hoarsely. Their lips locked and Spike pulled her into his arms. He was surprisingly gentle, for a man that pulled a trigger on a regular basis. Spike did truly love her. She was a mixture of mango lip-gloss and deep space.

"Tempting." Spike whispered as he kissed her neck tenderly. Spike and Faye's romantic interlude was interrupted by Ed.

"Faye Faye Spike Person come to main room." Ed said in a sing-song voice. Spike groaned. Faye quickly changed into something quickly and walked into the living room. But Spike slapped her butt and grinned.

"I'll get you yet!" Faye smirked.

"Nice Faye, nice." Spike laughed.

"Oh shut up itchy pants." Faye teased playfully. Spike claimed his usual place on the couch but this time Faye laid down next to him. Spike pulled her down next to him.

"Take it easy lunkhead the kid's in the room." Faye laughed. "Bigshot is on." Spike switched on the TV. It appeared the show had had a comeback fan base.

Faye groaned. "Dumb show." Spike then lit a cigarette. Soon Spike's smoke rings encircled them.


	3. A Rocky Start

Faye: You had to make me so sappy in that first chapter didn't you (Cocks Gun)

Sakura Angel: (Gulps) Aw common Faye there's more to you than skimpy clothes and cigarettes.

Faye: **Frowns** If you turn this into a soap opera you are going to be tortured eternally by Boo-Bahs!

Sakura Angel: NOOOOO! —My Luke moment. I promise no soap opera!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. They belong to Studio Bones and their respective owners. I apologize for such a long, long delay in updates. I will try to be more vigilant and upload at least one new chapter every couple of months. I let school overwhelm me for a bit, and honestly graduation pushed it right out of my head. Forgive me!

Spike was busy watching the Bigshot; apparently a hacker had earned himself a big bounty by obliterating the ISSP's system with viruses. Jet had come back from watering his precious bonsai. He gave Spike and Faye a critical eye, as both were looking cozy.

"You've got explaining to do," Jet said gruffly. Faye, who had been fishing for a cigarette, then agreed and gave Spike a nasty sneer.

"Yeah, who the hell do you think you are to have us all worried? You barge off like that, we think you're dead and all of a sudden you do a Lazarus on us!" Faye growled with such ferocity that even Spike looked shocked.

"Well, I'm here," Spike said dryly. Jet and Faye looked pissed.

"That's not going to do. If you want to stay here you better explain yourself." Jet said firmly. Ed and Ein could be heard in the background playing a weird game of tag.

Faye looked livid, and Spike sighed. He wasn't sure of all the details himself.

"Look, I don't exactly remember everything myself. I'll do the best I can." Spike answered and the Jett and Faye's faces seemed to relax a bit.

"As I told you, I went off to find out if I ever was really alive. There were days my life felt like a dream. Like I wasn't really here but a copy of a former self," Spike paused to gauge the reactions of his shipmates. Faye looked a bit upset at his statement, and Jet was wearing a determinedly poker face. Spike plunged on.

"Well, I went to face Vicious. I felt the gunshot, the blood pooled around me. I closed me eyes to total blackness. I don't remember much except a caw of a raven. That was the last thing I remember. I thought that that was the end. I thought that was death." Spike said in a bitter tone.

Faye stopped him. "So, you thought you were dead?"

Spike smirked. "Wouldn't you if you'd been shot by one of the world's best assassins?" Spike said with a touch of sarcasm. Faye blanched a bit.

"Anyway," Spike continued. "I woke up in a hospital bandaged all to hell. To put it mildly I looked like s." Spike laughed a bit, although the others did not.

"A hospital?" Jet questioned. His robotic arm as behind his back.

"Yeah, and I have no clue how I got there. I couldn't even believe I was really alive for the longest time. According to the staff there, I just was in a daze bitching about Vicious and how much I hated the syndicate." Spike announced.

"Well, eventually I had to accept I wasn't dead. I took a long time to heal, I suppose for a while my heart wasn't in it. I didn't really know what to think. Then, I remembered saying I'd be back." Spike nodded to Faye who leaned forward. "I knew I had to keep my promise and get back somehow. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I had to get, well more like steal a ship and try to locate you guys. I couldn't use the old e-mail method because Ed wasn't with you anymore."

Ed has just raced into the room and her eyes were a glow.

"Spi-Spi has an e-mail!" She did a cartwheel and Spike looked baffled.

E-mail? Why, am I getting e-mail if people think I'm dead?" Spike mused.

"Edward doesn't know. The sender is named Julia!" Edward proclaimed innocently. Spike seemed to become clammy and Faye's face began to drain in fear. This was it, the moment she'd been dreading. Spike would take off and she'd never see him again. He'd go off after Julia.

Spike glanced around the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt the story, but I need to go check that mail. Show me Ed." Spike said calmly and Faye followed concern etched in her pretty features.


	4. Troubled Thoughts

Spike put his hands in his pockets and followed Ed to her computer. Ein was napping nearby, his legs kicking as if he was dreaming. Spike had never been particularly fond of dogs, but the little furball was beginning to grow on him.

Faye was doing her best to mask her concern. She knew how much Julia had meant to Spike in the past. He had gone off for her; secretly Faye wished the bitch had just remained dead. Ed was bouncy and singing a song like she always did when she was doing some hacking for the Bebop crew.

Edward had her goggles on her head, and she started to type into the keyboard with her feet. "E-mail message!" Ed said in her singsong voice. Spike crouched down to read the message. Faye was standing behind him, her arms crossed and a half-smoked cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She pretended like this didn't concern her, in reality it was eating at her. Spike crossed his lanky legs and bolded the screen to make the blurry message a bit easier to read:

Spike, I need help. I'm being held hostage. I know if anyone can get me out of this it's you. I've been thinking things over and maybe I was a bit too hard on you. Please, I need you. Maybe we can talk after this is all over. Julia

The message might have said something more than that, but it had gotten scrambled. Spike's eyes were somber and had a far-off look. "Ed, where did this message come from?" Spike finally called out to Edward in his deep voice. Edward was tickling Ein's feet.

"Edward traced it to a distant place on Mars!" Edward proclaimed proudly. Faye didn't like the look on Spike's face. It was the same type of look he had gotten right before he had decided to go on that little mission of his.

"You're going after her?" Faye said in a shocked and angry voice.

"I can't just leave her there to rot, Faye." Spike sighed and looked up at the determined woman before him. Faye frowned.

"How the hell do you know she's not lying! What if it's some trap by the syndicate! We don't know that all them are dead!" Faye's temper finally burst up to the surface. Spike stood up and surprised Faye by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt Julia would lie about being captured." Spike said with an air of dead calm. Edward came back and started doing something on the computer. It looked like she just might have a new opponent at chess. Spike trudged off towards his room. Faye felt fumed and went off to the back of the ship.

Faye found herself in the room where Jet kept his bonsai plants. Faye still found it amusing that a man nicknamed the "Black Dog" would have a soft spot for gardening. Jet really did take good care of the plants Faye decided. Faye was pissed, how dare that damn slut come waltzing back into Spike's life! "Just when I thought I had a shot at being happy," Faye growled to herself.

"Faye what are you doing in here?" Jet's concerned voice suddenly floated into her thoughts and startled her a bit.

"Oh, Jet I just needed to think," Faye said as she leaned against the door. Jet gave her a disbelieving look and watered a bonsai.

"This has something to do with Spike, doesn't it?" Jet deduced and Faye could not contain the shock on her face.

"How'd you guess that?" Faye asked. Jet chuckled a bit.

"I've been around a bit. I can tell when love is in the air. I can tell, and now something has happened to upset you." Jet told her. Faye's eyebrows went up.

"When the hell did you become a guru?" Faye asked with sarcasm. Jet seemed humored by Faye's statement.

"I'm not. I've just been alive long enough to know that much," the man with the one fake arm said. The former ISSP cop knew quiet a bit about people. In his former line of work you had to. If you didn't read people you never got the answers you were looking for.

Faye finally decided to give Jet the benefit of the doubt and tell him what was on her mind. He was a sort of father figure to her. "Julia is alive," Faye announced with bitterness in her tone.

"She's alive? I thought she was killed when Spike fought Vicious?" Jet sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, well join the club. That's what I thought to until the lunkhead gets this e-mail from her. Now he's back to being all depressed and serious." Faye scowled and looked off into the hall. Jet was hard to read, he wasn't one who showed his emotions easily.

"How do we know this e-mail is legitimate?" Jet finally questioned Faye. Faye shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what I asked. Spike insists Julia wouldn't lie about something like that. Personally, I smell a rat," Faye responded. Faye's instincts were usually right on. Jet looked at her with a bit of sympathy.

"Whatever he decides to do, we can't stop him," Jet told her briskly. Faye pursed her lips.

"Yes, I know. He's stubborn and will do whatever he wants to. That doesn't mean I'm letting him get away this time though," Faye grinned a bit evilly. She thought she saw a hint of a laugh in Jet's eyes.

"Just be careful Faye. You don't want to get yourself killed," Jet advised before Faye exited the room to go check on the lunkhead.


	5. White Light

Author's Notes: This chapter is mainly a flashback chapter focused on Spike waking up in the hospital. I will try to submit one new chapter for all my stories each month. This story will be fairly long. I'm aiming for about twenty chapters. Thank you again for your reviews and encouragement.

Spike was busy stomping on the butt of his remaining cigarette as the message of the recent e-mail swirled around in this mind. Julia, that name brought up memories. She' been his for a time, and he'd loved her. She had left him and told him that he was a dreamer. Before he'd left for that battle with Vicious, he'd left to find her. She'd been shot dead. That had been Spike's impression.

As he lay there dying he'd thought of his departure from the Bebop. For the first time he'd seen the pain in Faye's eyes. She'd shot her gun to stop him because she didn't want to think she might lose him. She might lose the lunkhead. Jet was also sad and upset although he tried his best to hide his feelings. Jet and Spike were friends, and often joked around with each other. Spike might not handle matters delicately, but he was still loved and still considered a valuable member to the Bebop crew. Spike had felt the blood pool around him. The pain from the wound was searing through his body. He winced and saw the abandoned gun at his side. It lay there faithfully as Ein the Welsh corgi might.

Spike felt the craving for a smoke set in but closed his eyes. So this was dying, he thought. It wasn't really so bad. He actually felt like he was floating. He closed his eyes and the blackness overtook him. Whirr, whirr, this all flowed lazily into his ears. White, hot lights pierced through his slumber. These lights were perched high above him and leered down at him like a vulture from the treetops. Spike moaned, and closed his eyes tighter to block out the intruding, fierce light. No such luck, it blazed through his eyelids and forced him to open his eyes. It was like walking up a staircase and realizing you'd been in a deep, dark basement. He breathed heavily and felt the sweat on his forehead. He craned his neck to see where he was now. He felt underneath him and realized it was a bed. Spike looked above and saw the lights that had made him wake up. This was a hospital. Spike struggled to find his voice. It felt like his voice had gone into hibernation and refused to come out. He finally forced it to work, and said something in barely more than a croak.

"Where the hell am I?" He demanded as he took in his surroundings. He saw several IV's dripping faithfully in his arm. There was a heart monitor that was whirring, and Spike finally realized how dry his throat was, and how cracked his lips had become. He'd had hydration from the IV drips, but nothing was more soothing that actual water. A nurse softly opened the door to Spike's room and started when she saw him awake and staring at her.

"You're awake! I'll be sure to page the doctor." The nurse smiled cheerfully and paged a doctor. Spike surveyed the woman, who was named Oriko and repeated the question he'd asked himself earlier.

"You're in the hospital. You were brought here in critical condition two months ago. We thought you would be permanently in a comatose state." Oriko replied and began to change the IV bags.

"I've been here for two months?" Spike replied groggily. He felt drugged, and he had been receiving several medications to make him stable.

"Yes, and you flat-lined twice before we were able to revive you." Oriko said in a business tone. Spike groaned and asked for a drink of water.

"I can't give you anything until the doctor says so. I'm sorry Mr." The nurse trailed off and looked at Spike to provide his name.

"Spiegel, Spike," Spike replied briskly. Oriko nodded and finished up with her activities. Spike watched her and felt the sweat on his bosom. He felt very tired and ached all over. He had thought he'd died. Yet, here he was alive and breathing.

"The doctor will be here shortly." The nurse, Oriko, stated and shut the door. Spike was stuck looking at the white board tacked in the corner of his room showing the various nurses and doctors on duty and their duties. The door opened soon after and a doctor in a white coat came in with a clipboard.

"Mr. Spiegel, it's good to see you're awake. We didn't think you'd survive the first forty-eight hours," the doctor pulled up a chair to sit beside his patient. Spike inclined his head toward him.

"How'd I get here?" Spike asked. The doctor looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted.

"We're not sure. I have no idea who found you. I was just called into surgery. You had numerous internal injuries, including a punctured lung. You were the worst case we'd seen in a long time. You didn't have any identification on you so we had no idea who to contact." The doctor said gently.

"Shit, what the hell do I do now?" Spike felt the strong need for a smoke. His whole body felt like it has been squeezed in a vice.

"Well, you will probably be here for a couple months for recovery. We're going to have to monitor you closely to be sure you. You needed blood transfusions. You really are lucky to be alive," The doctor said sternly.

Spike gave him a trademark glare and said dryly, "Thanks a lot doc." The doctor shifted his clipboard and didn't catch the sarcasm.

"You're welcome. Now we should run some tests and check your vitals." And with that, Spike was subjected to a barrage of tests. He got sick of it and managed to cuss quite a few people out and became known as very grumpy. Spike had never been known for his patience. They finally decided he was healthy and reluctantly released him.

"Damn! It's about time I was getting sick of that hellhole!" Spike snorted as he finally walked out the doors of the hospital. He felt the blazing sunlight on his shoulders and realized was actually relived in a way to be alive. "I wonder what everyone on the Bebop was up to," Spike mused as he yearned for a cigarette. Then he managed to bum one off someone in the street. As he smoked, he wondered if he had any right to go back to the Bebop. Ed and Ein were gone, and Jet and Faye thought he'd died. If he came flying through the doors they'd smack him, have heart attacks, or hold a gun to his head. They might even do all three. Hell, he couldn't blame them. He'd been so determined to go find out if he'd lived or not. Spike pursed his lips and decided the first thing to do was to see if he could salvage a ship. He couldn't get anywhere without money, and the Bebop was the only place he had to go. He'd saved a little bit on the ship, so he might be able to retrieve that.

He walked around and as in a sort of daze. For the first time since he lay there dying the face of Faye Valentine popped into his head. The woman he'd called a shrew more than once. Faye, she was the woman who had a weakness for dogs and pony betting, and had a difficult time remembering her past. She'd looked at him with such hurt and disdain as he'd left the ship. She'd shot her gun to make him not leave, and maybe to frighten him. "I'm sorry Faye." Spike apologized to the air and decided the Bebop was his best option. He would try to make amends with everyone. He hoped Faye might find herself able to forgive him. He hadn't admitted it, but he'd always found her beautiful and very cunning. She was smart and had a damn sharp tongue to boot. Spike was able to secure a ride. The Bebop was fairly famous for bounty hunters so it wouldn't be hard to track. As luck would have it, the Bebop had made a pit stop on Mars. Faye had caught a huge bounty and was there for the woolongs. Spike inhaled deeply as he entered the cargo ship that offered to take him to Mars.

"I hope they don't kill me," Spike thought grimly as he felt the scars still tender on his body from his encounter with Vicious.

"Remind me to never own a raven. It's damn creepy," Spike chuckled to himself as he leaned back. The hum of a ship's engine had always been soothing to him. He hummed to himself and braced himself for the encounter to come.

_**Back to the present time:**_

Spike leaned against the bridge of the ship and thought of Julia. The woman he'd once loved and who'd called him a dreamer. The woman who'd abandoned him for Vicious who'd been his partner at the syndicate.

"I'm probably throwing myself into hell's mouth doing this, but I need to make sure she's all right so I can get on with my life." Spike mused. He heard footsteps and turned around to see the owner. There stood Faye looking pissed off. Her arms were crossed and she has a frown on her face. Spike didn't think it detracted from her beauty.

"Hi, Faye." Spike said casually and tried to give her his typical bad-ass grin.

"Save it gougo. I want to know why you're bothering to go after her? Is it you still love her?" Faye's eyes flared at the last statement. Spike took a couple steps toward her.

"I don't love her. I love you, but I still need to make sure she doesn't get a bullet in her head. I don't exactly like seeing someone I care about die that way," Spike explained dryly. Faye closed her eyes and opened them to find Spike a couple steps from her.

"All right, so you must play the cowboy. But, when do we start this rescue mission?" Faye questioned and uncrossed her arms looking Spike boldly in the eye.

"Well, I was planning on taking the Hammerhead first thing in the morning. Jet won't care if I borrow it. And what do you mean 'we?'" Spike asked critically.

"Like hell I'm letting you go by yourself. I don't trust that bitch." Faye said smugly and Spike had to laugh a bit.

"Fine, you win. You're crazy you know." Spike reached out and touched her cheek gently. Faye smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Not crazier than you," Faye retorted back and Spike didn't argue. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Faye ran her hands up and down the small of his back slightly and pulled away. Spike was looking thoughtful.

"What is it?" She questioned detecting his mood.

"Just trying to figure out how to pull this off." Spike answered her honestly.

"Hell if I know. At least you've got me with you," Faye winked.

"Yeah well let's just do our best not to get shot. I have a reputation as a real piss ant at a couple hospitals, and not to mention I'm broke." Spike said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly Snow White myself." Faye retorted. The two looked down the long empty hall. Most everyone was asleep, including Ed who'd fallen asleep on the couch. Her goggles had dropped to the floor and Ein kicked his hind leg in a pleasant dog dream.

"So, how about we make the final plans in the kitchen in the morning?" Spike yawned and stuck a hand in his pocket.

"Sounds like a plan cowboy." Faye gave him a smile. They kissed one more time as they walked to their respective rooms.


End file.
